Hull City A.F.C.
| chairman = Assem Allam | manager = Steve Bruce | league = The Championship | season = 2011–12 | position = The Championship, 8th | website = http://www.hullcityafc.net/page/Welcome | pattern_la1 = _hull1213h | pattern_b1 = _hull1213h | pattern_ra1 = _hull1213h | pattern_sh1 = _black_3_stripes_color | pattern_so1 = _color_3_stripes_black | leftarm1 = FF9900 | body1 = FF9900 | rightarm1 = FF9900 | shorts1 = FF9900 | socks1 = FF9900 | pattern_la2 = _adidasaltonblack | pattern_b2 = _hull1213a | pattern_ra2 = _adidasaltonblack | pattern_sh2 = _black_3_stripes_color | pattern_so2 = _3_stripes_on_black | leftarm2 = FF9900 | body2 = FF9900 | rightarm2 = FF9900 | shorts2 = FF9900 | socks2 = FF9900 }} Hull City Association Football Club is an English association football club based in Kingston upon Hull, East Riding of Yorkshire, founded in 1904. The club participates in the Football League Championship, the second tier of English football. In 2007–08 they achieved promotion to the top flight of English football for the first time in their history, by winning the Championship play-off final at Wembley Stadium. They finished the 2008–09 season 17th in the Premier League table, successfully avoiding relegation by one point. The previous highest position Hull City had finished in the Football League was third in the old Second Division in 1909–10, which they matched in 2007–08 when they gained promotion. Their greatest achievement in cup competitions came in 1930, when the team reached the semi-final of the FA Cup. Hull play their home games at the KC Stadium. They previously played at Boothferry Park, but moved to their current home in 2002, with Boothferry Park set for demolition. They traditionally play in black and amber, often with a striped shirt design, hence their nickname The Tigers. The club's mascot is Roary the Tiger. History Early history Hull City Association Football Club was founded in June 1904. For some years previously, attempts had been made to found a football club, but this proved difficult because the city was then dominated by rugby league teams such as Hull FC and Hull Kingston Rovers. The club's first season as a professional football club consisted only of friendly matches; because of the date of its founding, the club was unable to apply for membership of the Football League for the 1904–05 season. The club's first friendly game and indeed their first ever was a 2–2 draw with Notts County on 1 September 1904 with 6,000 in attendance. These early matches were played at The Boulevard, the home of Hull FC. Hull's first competitive football match was in the FA Cup preliminary round, drawing 3–3 with Stockton on 17 September, but they were eliminated after losing the replay 4–1 on 22 September. After disputes with landlords at The Boulevard, Hull City moved to Anlaby Road Cricket Ground. After having played 44 friendly fixtures the previous season, Hull City were finally admitted into the Football League Second Division for the 1905–06 season. Other teams competing in the league that season included the likes of Manchester United and Chelsea, as well as Yorkshire rivals Barnsley, Bradford City and Leeds City. Hull faced Barnsley at home in their first game, a fixture which Hull won 4–1. Eventually, Hull would finish the season in fifth place. Hull City and Grimsby Town were the only two professional teams which had official permission to play league football on Christmas Day because of the demands of the fish trade. That tradition has now disappeared following the dramatic reduction of their trawler fleets in recent years.Grimsby fish market to open over festive period – FISHupdate.com The following season a new ground was built for Hull City across the road from the cricket ground. Still under the managership of Ambrose Langley, Hull continued to finish consistently in the top half of the table. They came close to promotion in the 1909–10 season, recording what would be their highest finish until they matched it in 2008. Hull finished third, level on points with second placed Oldham Athletic, missing promotion on goal average by 0.29 of a goal. Hull regularly finished in the top half of the table prior to the First World War, but after the war the team finished in the bottom half in seven seasons out of eleven, culminating in relegation to the Third Division North in 1930. Mid-20th century Hull's greatest achievement in cup competitions was in 1930, when they reached the FA Cup semi-finals. The cup run saw Hull knock out the eventual champions of the Second and Third Divisions; Blackpool and Plymouth Argyle respectively. They then knocked out Manchester City, to meet Newcastle United in the quarter finals. The first leg at St James' Park finished as a 1–1 draw, but in the replay Hull beat Newcastle 1–0. The semi-final match against Arsenal took place at Elland Road in Leeds, the game ended 2–2, and was taken to a replay. Arsenal knocked Hull out at Aston Villa's home ground, the game ending 1–0. After the Second World War, the club moved to another new ground, Boothferry Park. In the 1948–49 season, managed by former England international Raich Carter, Hull won the Third Division North championship. "Yo-yoing" between the second and third tiers of English football, Hull City had promotion seasons from the Third to the Second Division again in 1959 and 1966, winning the Third Division in the latter season. Hull also became the first team in the world to go out of a cup competition on penalties, beaten by Manchester United in the semi-final of the Watney Cup on 1 August 1970. By the early 1980s, Hull City were in the Fourth Division, and financial collapse led to receivership. Don Robinson took over as chairman and appointed Colin Appleton as the new manager. Both had previously held the equivalent roles with non-league Scarborough. Promotion to Division Three followed in 1983, with a young team featuring the likes of future England international Brian Marwood, future England manager Steve McClaren, centre-forward Billy Whitehurst, and the prolific goal-scorer Les Mutrie. When Hull City missed out on promotion by one goal the following season, Appleton left to manage Swansea City. Decline in the late 20th century Hull reached the Second Division in 1985 under player-manager Brian Horton. They remained there for the next six years before finally going down in 1991, by which time the club's manager was Terry Dolan. Hull finished 14th in the Third Division in the 1991–92 season, meaning that they would be competing in the new Second Division the following season. In their first season in the rebranded division, Hull narrowly avoided another relegation, but the board kept faith in Dolan and over the next two seasons they achieved mid-table finishes. Financial difficulties hampered City's progress, as key players such as Alan Fettis and Dean Windass had to be sold to fend off winding-up orders. In the 1995–96 season Hull were relegated to the Third Division. In 1997 the club was purchased by former tennis player David Lloyd, who sacked Dolan as manager and replaced him with Mark Hateley after Hull could only finish in 17th place in the table. Hull's league form was steadily deteriorating to the point that relegation to the Football Conference was looking a real possibility. Lloyd sold the club in November 1998 to a South Yorkshire based consortium, but retained ownership of Boothferry Park. Hateley departed in November 1998, with the club at the foot of the table. He was replaced by 34-year-old veteran player Warren Joyce, who steered the club to safety with games to spare. Hull City fans refer to this season as "The Great Escape". Despite this feat, Joyce was replaced in April 2000 by the more experienced Brian Little. Despite briefly being locked out of Boothferry Park by bailiffs and facing the possibility of liquidation, Hull qualified for the Third Division play-offs in the 2000–01 season, losing in the semi-finals to Leyton Orient. A boardroom takeover by former Leeds United commercial director Adam Pearson had eased the club's precarious financial situation and all fears of closure were banished. The 21st century Up the Football League System 1983–1984 to 2008–09 (last position shown: 29 September 2008, 6th in the Premier League)]] The new chairman ploughed funds into the club, allowing Little to rebuild the team. Hull occupied the Third Division promotion and play-off places for much of the 2001–02 season, but Little departed two months before the end of the season and Hull slipped to 11th place under his successor Jan Mølby. Hull began the 2002–03 season with a number of defeats, which saw relegation look more likely than promotion, and Mølby was sacked in October as Hull languished fifth from bottom in the league. Peter Taylor was named as Hull's new manager and in December 2002, just two months after his appointment, Hull relocated to the new 25,400-seater KC Stadium after 56 years at Boothferry Park. At the end of the season Hull finished 13th. before the Championship play-off final against Bristol City]] Hull were Third Division runners-up in 2003–04 and League One runners-up in 2004–05; these back-to-back promotions took them into the Championship, the second tier of English football. The 2005–06 season, the club's first back in the second tier, saw Hull finish in 18th place, 10 points clear of relegation and their highest league finish for 16 years. However, Taylor left the club to take up the manager's job at Crystal Palace and Colchester United's Phil Parkinson was confirmed as his replacement, but was sacked on 4 December 2006 with Hull in the relegation zone, despite having spent over £2 million on players during the summer. Phil Brown took over as caretaker manager, and took over permanently in January 2007, having taken Hull out of the relegation zone. Brown brought veteran striker Dean Windass back to his hometown club on loan from Bradford City, and his eight goals helped secure Hull's Championship status as they finished in 21st place. Adam Pearson sold the club to a consortium led by Paul Duffen in June 2007, stating that he "had taken the club as far as I could", and would have to relinquish control in order to attract "really significant finance into the club". Under Paul Duffen and manager Phil Brown, Hull City improved greatly on their relegation battle of 2006–07 and qualified for the play-offs after finishing the season in third place. They beat Watford 6–1 on aggregate in the semi-finals and played Bristol City in the Final on 24 May 2008, which Hull won 1–0 at Wembley Stadium, with Hull native Dean Windass scoring the winning goal. Their ascent from the bottom division of the Football League to the top division of English football in just five seasons is the third-fastest ever. Top flight football (2008–2010) Despite being one of the favourites for relegation in the 2008–09 season, Hull began life in the Premier League by beating Fulham 2–1 on the opening day in their first ever top flight fixture. With only one defeat in their opening nine games, including a famous 2–1 victory against Arsenal at The Emirates Stadium and also winning 1–0 at White Hart Lane against Tottenham Hotspur. Hull City found themselves (temporarily) joint-top of the Premier League table on points (third on goal difference), following a 3–0 victory over West Bromwich Albion – ten years previously they had been bottom of the fourth tier of English football. Hull's form never replicated the highs of the early autumn, winning only two more games over the remainder of the season. Despite the drop in form and slow slide down the table, Hull City went into the final game of the season in 17th place and above the drop zone. They ultimately lost the game against Manchester United 0–1, however Newcastle United and Middlesbrough also lost their games against Aston Villa and West Ham United respectively, thus securing a second Premier League season for Hull City. On 29 October 2009 chairman Paul Duffen resigned his position with the club and was replaced by former chairman Adam Pearson on 2 November 2009. On 15 March 2010 manager Phil Brown was put on gardening leave after a run of four defeats left Hull in the relegation zone. Brown's replacement was former Crystal Palace and Charlton boss Iain Dowie and the appointment was met with some disbelief by supporters who were hoping for a "bigger name" replacement. Return to the Football League Hull City's relegation from the Premier League was confirmed on 3 May 2010, after a 2–2 draw at Wigan Athletic. Phil Brown's contract as manager was confirmed ended on 7 June 2010, and the search for his replacement was to continue past mid-June as the club confirmed that Iain Dowie would not be retained in a managerial capacity. Nigel Pearson was confirmed as the new manager on 29 June, lured from Leicester City in part by the Championship ambitions of the Tigers. A reported block on player transfers into the club, set in place by the Hull City board on 28 July 2010 until transfers out substantially reduce the £39 million-per-year wage bill, at first cast doubt on the new manager's efforts to build a squad capable of a quick return to the Premier League; nevertheless, Pearson has since brought several transfers and loan signings into the club in his bid to strengthen the squad for the season's campaign. On 12 March 2011, Hull set a new record for the club, with 14 away matches unbeaten, breaking a record stretching back over 50 years. The away unbeaten streak of 17 matches was finally broken by Bristol City on the last day of the 2010–11 season, Hull lost the match 3–0. On 15 November 2011 manager Nigel Pearson left the club to take up an appointment at former club Leicester City, while Hull appointed Nick Barmby as his successor following a spell as caretaker manager. Hull City finished the season in 8th place in the Championship. On 1 May 2012, in a statement by club owners Assem and Ehab Allam, it was confirmed that a consultancy agreement with Adam Pearson had been terminated. A week later, Barmby was sacked as manager after publicly criticising the club's owners in an interview given to a local newspaper. On 8 June 2012 Steve Bruce was appointed manager of the club on a three-year deal, replacing Nick Barmby, 6 weeks after he was officially sacked. Colours and crest For most of the club's history, Hull have worn black and amber shirts with black shorts. These black and amber colours are where Hull's nickname, The Tigers, originated from. However, in the club's first match against Notts County in 1904, white shirts were worn, with black shorts and black socks. During their first season in the League, Hull wore black and amber striped shirts and black shorts, which they continued to wear until the Second World War with the exception of the 1935–36 season, in which they wore sky blue shirts. Following the end of the Second World War, Hull spent another season wearing sky blue, but changed to plain amber shirts, which they wore until the early 1960s, when they swapped back to stripes. During the mid 1970s and early 1980s, the strip was constantly changing between the two versions of plain shirts and stripes. During the late 1980s, red was added to the kits but its duration went no further than this. The early 1990s featured two "tiger skin" designs, which have since featured in several articles listing the "worst ever" football kits. The 1998–99 season introduced a kit with cross-fading amber and white stripes, another experiment that proved unpopular. After the start of the 21st century, the club wore plain amber shirts until 2004, when the club celebrated its centenary by wearing a kit similar to the design of the one worn 100 years ago. In 1935, Hull City's first shirt badge mirrored the familiar three crowns civic emblem of Kingston-upon-Hull, which was displayed on the sky blue shirts worn in the 1935–36 season. Following that season, the team went without wearing a badge until 1947, when the club crest depicted a tiger's head in an orange-shaded badge. This was worn up until 1957, when it was changed to just the tiger's head. This was worn for three years, when the shirt again featured no emblem. Then, in 1971, the club returned to showing the tiger's head on the shirt. This was used for four years, until the club's initials of HCAFC were shown for four years. After this, a logo with the tiger's head with the club's name underneath was used from 1979 until 1998. The next logo, which remains the club's current logo, features the tiger's head in an amber shield with the club's name, along with the club's nickname, The Tigers. Kit manufacturers * 1904–1975: None * 1975–1980: Europa * 1980–1982: Adidas * 1982–1988: Admiral * 1988–1993: Matchwinner * 1994–1995: Pelada * 1995–1998: Super League * 1998–1999: Olympic Sports * 1999–2001: Avec * 2001–2004: Patrick * 2004–2007: Diadora * 2007–2010: Umbro * 2010–: Adidas Stadium Between 1904 and 1905, Hull City played their home games at The Boulevard. This ground was used by Hull on a contract which allowed them to use it when not used for Rugby League, at a cost of £100 per annum. Hull built their own ground, Anlaby Road, which was opened in 1906. With the threat of the rerouting of the railway line through the Anlaby Road ground, the club was convinced it needed to secure its future by owning its own ground. They negotiated the deal for land between Boothferry Road and North Road in 1929, which was financed by a £3,000 loan from the FA. Due to the club's financial difficulties, no work took place for three years, and development then stopped until 1939. In that year a proposal to build a new multi-purpose sports stadium on the site temporarily halted the club's plans to relocate, but when this plan failed the club resolved to continue with the stalled development of the site, in anticipation of moving to the new stadium in 1940. The outbreak of war, however, meant that the redevelopment again came to a halt, as the site was taken over by the Home Guard. During the Second World War, Anlaby Road was damaged by enemy bombing, the repair cost of which was in the region of £1,000. The Cricket Club served notice to quit at the same time, and so in 1943 the tenancy was officially ended. Hull were forced to return to the Boulevard Ground from 1944 until 1945 because of the poor condition of the planned stadium at Boothferry Road. The new stadium was finally opened under the revised name of Boothferry Park on 31 August 1946. Hull City, along with one of the city's rugby league sides, Hull F.C., moved into the newly-built KC Stadium in 2002. The KC Stadium was named "Best Ground" at the 2006 Football League Awards. Statistics and records since joining the Football League in 1905–1906 to 2008–09]] Andy Davidson holds the record for Hull City league appearances, having played 579 matches. Gareth Roberts comes second, having played 487 matches. Chris Chilton is the club's top goalscorer with 222 goals in all competitions; Chilton also holds the club record for goals scored in the League (193), FA Cup (16) and League Cup (10). The club's widest victory margin in the league was their 11–1 win against Carlisle United in the Third Division North on 14 January 1939. Their heaviest defeat in the league was 8–0 against Wolverhampton Wanderers in 1911. Hull City's record home attendance is 55,019, for a match against Manchester United on 26 February 1949 at Boothferry Park, with their highest attendance at their current stadium, the KC Stadium, 25,030 set on 9 May 2010 against Liverpool for the last match of the season. The highest transfer fee received for a Hull City player is £4 million from Sunderland for Michael Turner. The highest transfer fee paid for a player is £5 million, for Jimmy Bullard from Fulham on 23 January 2009. Players Current squad Out on loan Player of the Year |} Managers Only professional, competitive matches are counted. * Caretaker manager † Temporary Football Management Consultant Current backroom staff |} Related teams Reserves and Juniors Hull City Reserves play in the Reserve League East Division. The team plays home fixtures at the Church Road Ground, home of North Ferriby United. Hull City Juniors play in the Football League Youth Alliance, playing their home fixtures at Winterton Rangers' home stadium. Hull City Women Hull City Women play in the Northern Combination Women's Football League. In the 2006–07 season, the team finished seventh in the table with 33 points. Rivalries According to a 2003 poll, Hull City fans consider their main rival to be Yorkshire neighbours Leeds United. The club also has a traditional rivalry with Sheffield United. In 1984 Sheffield United won promotion at Hull City's expense with the teams level on points and goal difference and separated only by goals scored, with 33 of United's goals scored by former Hull City striker Keith Edwards. City's final game of the season against Burnley had been rescheduled due to bad weather and took place after their promotion rivals had finished their campaign; Hull went into the game knowing that a three-goal victory would mean promotion, but in front of a crowd which included a number of United fans could manage only a 2–0 win, ensuring that United went up instead. Distant rivals included teams from across the Humber Estuary in Lincolnshire, Scunthorpe United and former league club Grimsby Town. With Scunthorpe's promotion from League One, the 2007–08 Championship season saw the return of a "Humber Derby". Additionally non-league Lincoln City and York City named Hull amongst their rivals. Honours and achievements * 'Football League Championship and predecessors''' (level 2 of the English football league system) ** Play-off winners: 2007–08 * Football League One and predecessors (level 3 of the English football league system) ** Champions: 1965–66 ** Runners-up: 1958–59, 2004–05 ** Promoted: 1984–85 * Football League Two and predecessors (level 4 of the English football league system) ** Runners-up: 1982–83, 2003–04 * Football League Third Division North ** Champions: 1932–33, 1948–49 * FA Cup ** Semi-finalists: 1930 * Football League Trophy ** Runners-up: 1984 * Watney Cup ** Runners-up: 1973 See also *Hull City Psychos *Hull City A.F.C. Reserves and Academy References External links *Hull City official website * *Hull City News – Sky Sports *City Independent – a totally independent Fanzine and forum *Amber Nectar – long standing fanzine site and forum *Hull City Mad – the original independent Tigers site* *Hull City Kits – Charting the history of Tigers' playing kits *not606 – independent fans' forum – history thread Category:Hull City A.F.C. Category:Association football clubs established in 1904 Category:Football clubs in England Category:Sport in Kingston upon Hull Category:Football clubs in the East Riding of Yorkshire Category:Premier League clubs Category:Football League clubs Category:1904 establishments in England ar:هال سيتي be-x-old:Гал Сіці bg:АФК Хъл Сити ca:Hull City Association Football Club cs:Hull City AFC cy:Hull City A.F.C. da:Hull City A.F.C. de:Hull City et:Hull City AFC el:Χαλ Σίτι es:Hull City Association Football Club eo:Hull City A.F.C. fa:باشگاه فوتبال هال سیتی fr:Hull City Association Football Club ga:Hull City Association Football Club ko:헐 시티 AFC hy:Հալլ Սիթի hr:Hull City A.F.C. id:Hull City A.F.C. is:Hull City A.F.C. it:Hull City Association Football Club he:האל סיטי lv:Hull City A.F.C. lb:Hull City AFC lt:Hull City AFC hu:Hull City AFC ms:Hull City A.F.C. nl:Hull City AFC ja:ハル・シティAFC mr:हल सिटी ए.एफ.सी. no:Hull City AFC pl:Hull City A.F.C. pt:Hull City Association Football Club ro:Hull City AFC ru:Халл Сити simple:Hull City A.F.C. sk:Hull City AFC sr:ФК Хал сити fi:Hull City AFC sv:Hull City AFC th:สโมสรฟุตบอลฮัลล์ซิตี tr:Hull City AFC uk:Халл Сіті vi:Hull City A.F.C. zh:赫尔城足球俱乐部